As illustrated in FIG. 2, an aeroplane comprises a skin 10 that forms the fuselage, a passenger cabin (not shown) delimited by an internal bulkhead, and a pilot cabin 12 delimited by an internal bulkhead 14. Various components are disposed between the skin 10 and the internal bulkhead 14, for example insulation blankets 16.
In order to evacuate the passengers and/or the pilots, the aeroplane comprises an opening 18 for bringing the inside of the cabin 12 into communication with the outside 20 of the aeroplane, and at least one escape hatch 22 for closing off or freeing the opening 18. According to an example that is visible in FIG. 1, this escape hatch 22 is positioned in the upper part of the fuselage, vertically above the pilot cabin 12. This escape hatch 22 comprises a wall having an external surface 24 flush with the external surface of the skin 10 of the fuselage. This escape hatch 22 comprises locking/unlocking means 25 that are controlled by an internal opening controller 26 that is actuable from inside the fuselage, and by an external opening controller 28 that is actuable from outside the fuselage. Inside the fuselage, at the opening 18, it is necessary to provide a lining element 30 in the opening 18 against the escape hatch in order to ensure the continuity of the internal bulkhead 14 of the cabin 12.
This lining element 30 should be secured correctly in order not to fall accidentally. However, it should be able to be removed rapidly in the event of an emergency evacuation, in order to allow access to the escape hatch 22 from the inside. According to another constraint, it should be possible to remove this lining element 20 with one hand.
Finally, in the event of intervention from the outside, it should be possible to remove the lining element 30 from the outside.
Thus, the present invention proposes a solution that aims to meet at least these constraints.